Provident Malice
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: Whilst Cloud and the group are to save the world from Sephiroth and his wrath, things turn a bit of a twist when they somehow released a 50 year old experiment in which was once a Turk alongside with Vincent. Chapter 2, more than we expected malice.
1. Chapter 1: Project HOOD

**Provident Malice**

By: Saiyukigallie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, any of its characters nor everything in it, Square Enix does. The only thing I own is the lead OC character, Lyana Alastar, and everything about her, even her limit breaks. Yeah, call me sentimental for all heaven's care, but I won't budge.

Oh, and one more thing, I don't take flames too kindly now since my Senior High school life kind of suck on me. Thank you.

I just want to clear things up, the first 2-3 chapters in this story will start out 30 years before the game start, and namely when Vincent wasn't a freak experiment and before that thing happens. Just want to start off with the past instead of directing to present and having those flashbacks again and again. Just want to change things since my comeback in the fan fiction project and dun want to disappoint my readers, you know me. (Weird how I like to criticize her as 'too sweet and evil' in the first few chapters.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Project H.O.O.D.

**H**igh-maintenance **O**bjective **O**ver**D**rive experimentation…

"_Name?"_

"Lyana Alastar."

"_Age?"_

"22 Years old."

"_And what are your expertises, young lass?"_

"Well, I'm good at using my Tonfa guns and also snot out a life or two in just minutes-flat."

"…_And you expect me to hire you as a Turk, I presume?"_

"Of course, you _do _need someone who can kill off anyone without qualm just for cash and dignity; I'm on it for a job like that.

"_Very well…"_

"_We'll call you within this day, Ms. Alastar."_

* * *

Walking out from the Shin-Ra building, a female of early 20's with bright, red hair and maroon eyes with a tall and slender body features and peach-colored complexion looked back at the building before her, expecting for the aspiring female to be accepted as one of the Turks since it was one of her dream to become one anyway. Her name is Lyana Alastar and she's mostly the type who doesn't take things for granted, or to a fact that she was as innocent as psychotic, in a way. Claim her homicidal for all she care, but who would blame her if her parents died in a freak accident concerning about Shin-Ra and its Mako technology. She knows about that, but her innocent side told her that she just had to smile everything away, suppressing her anger and hatred in a form of homicidal attempts. She, did, killed people in which are wanted in their place, just to live, claim it a bounty.

With a small sigh escaped her lips, Lyana stretched her hands upward as she looked up in the sky with her optimistic look in her face as she curve the line upward in a smile before walking once more to her home in which consist of a apartment flat rented by her alone; She, is, twenty-two years old.

As soon as she arrived at her place, the auburn-haired female removed her sandals from her feet and dumped them carelessly at the corner whilst removing her red parka revealing her black-colored shirt and placed it in the couch. She slumped herself in the chair as she placed her hands on the armrest and her chin above it, swinging her legs to and fro as if waiting for something. A little while later, a ring from the phone was heard as she jumped from her seat and dashed towards the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" Lyana asked perking up when she heard it was the President of Shin-Ra Development. A few minutes more and after she hung-up the phone, the female was more than ecstatic to learn that she was accepted and will begin her work straight out tomorrow. "Oh, I know I'll be accepted, yesserie!" she cheered and decided to celebrate the night with a light drink of whisky left on her refrigerator and some cold cuts. Strange how she can maintain such figure with these foods, despite that she have a very heavy metabolism when it comes to food, wine and gambling.

* * *

"What did you said?"

Vincent Valentine was more than shock to find out from Lucrecia Crescent that he would be having a 'partner'. Now Vincent doesn't want to have a partner, not that he wouldn't mind, but that just made him think that he was incapable of doing his job well enough for them to be impress. He have to admit, Shin-Ra has gone a bit too far after he find out about his father's death and of the fact that their motives are more than dubious, but him being paired up with someone else has gone too far from him.

"Well, Hojo just told me about it a while ago, and from the way he speaks, it looks like this person is as good as you are why would they hire someone if they don't think they fit in to this anyway?" Lucrecia said with a concerned tone in her voice. The raven-haired male just sigh, admitting defeat as he walked towards the corridor to be oriented with this new member. As soon as they arrived at the room, both of them were greeted by President Shin-Ra, Hojo at the president's side, looking a bit oddly sinister as usual, and at the far corner of the room leaned a female wearing a black business suit over a ash-gray turtleneck and knee-length skirt, black leggings and brown boots. It seems she have donned herself with a buckle in which placed two red-colored tonfas, one on each side, and finishes her outfit off with a brown, leather gloves. Her shoulder-length, auburn hair was neatly combed as her maroon-colored orbs gleamed with more than innocence in it.

"Pleasure to see you here, Mr. Valentine, Ms. Crescent." President Shin-Ra said, gesturing them to sit down and they did so. "I summoned you here, along with Mr. Hojo, to introduce a new member of the Turks. I already oriented her to the other members and it seems she have a very sunny personality, for such a very talented markswoman." He continued, then gesturing towards the female who have been fiddling with the hem of her blouse for a while now.

"Oh, right!" The female noticed the president's gesture as she straighten her out, dusting her skirt a bit and bowed politely at them as she began her introduction. "Hello there, I'm Lyana Alastar, only daughter of Amaranth and Salome Alastar, they used to work here, but enough about them." She said in an 'it's nice to meet you' tone, which wouldn't surprise for Vincent to have a first impression of her as 'giddy do-gooder'. "I'm in my early twenty's, a bit off-minded on one side, but nevertheless I can do my job well. It's a pleasure to be of acquaintance to you." She ended with a smile as the two also introduced themselves before the President Shin-Ra spoke once more.

"Well, I believe that's all for the introduction." He faced towards Vincent, his face stern and business-like. "Mr. Valentine, as you have heard, Ms. Alastar is the daughter of the late Amaranth Alastar and from his records, he seem to have raised her very well. With skills like hers, I decided to pair her up with you." Paused. "You will work with her, both as bodyguards to Ms. Crescent and I expect that nothing will happen out of work, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Was only Vincent's reply as he looked at Lyana, in which she replied with a small wave of a hand and a sheepish shrug. He shook his head, wondering what more idiocy might come up next, and hoped that she wasn't really as hyper as he thought she was.

* * *

"Wow, this is awesome, my first assignment, isn't this grand?"

Seating at the lounge, waiting for Lucrecia to finish her studies, Vincent looked at the red-haired female beside him as she began her babble about her new job, her expectations, and most probably about the Gil she will be earning with this job.

"I'm telling you, I'll earn a LOT of Gil in this job, sure beats hunting off for heads of those pesky criminals." Lyana continued on, each word is like torture to the male's ears. How he find girls annoying was beyond his wonder when he looked to see Lucrecia coming out from the meeting room, looking at them with a 'Aww, that's sweet, you two hanging out' look in her eyes.

"Please don't say it." Vincent groaned placing his hands in his head as hesitantly looked at the female before him. What a chatterbox she is.

Lucrecia understood what he was talking about as she gestured the two that they are leaving. Lyana obeyed like a sick puppy that she is while the male lag behind, his hands placed in his pocket and hoped to hell that his new 'partner' wouldn't try to drag him in into such 'girly' stuff. Ugh, the humanity in that.

* * *

"_She seems like a perfect one for the experiment."_

"_But, sir, we're not supposed to do on human experiments!"_

"_Are you with me or against me? Shut your mouth and just do as I say. Find her files, study about her anatomy if you must, and if all else falls in place, then we can conduct the experiment!"_

"_But…"_

"_No Buts or your life will be next!"_

"… _Y-yes, sir…"_

* * *

Defending the scientist Lucrecia was easy, so claimed the female Turk Lyana Alastar, but she never thought that it also means to hang out with such a stoic and serious Vincent Valentine. She find him too quiet for her taste at least Lucrecia talks to her, he doesn't. She tried to ask him about his personal life only to get a reply of 'shut up', 'leave me alone' or an 'I'll kick you if you don't shut your trap up' look/reply on him. Quite an anti-social man he is, sad to think like it. But how in the world she bears it, she had no idea. Maybe she's just too naïve for her own good, but then she have reasons why she applied for Shin-Ra as a Turk, aside for her avarice with money and gambling.

It has been a week since she became a Turk and Lyana was more than glad to receive her paycheck, more for her to be used for gambling then. A weird fact about her is that no matter how she gambles, or what kind or form of gambling she does, she always wins, as if lady luck is always in her side. _Always_. It was the time once more in which she spends her earning with a game of Chocobo Racing in which she was being scolded by Lucrecia about spending too much on such useless things, but she always brush if off, saying that this is the only recreation time she can do. At Golden Saucer, the auburn-haired female cheered for the Chocobo she have placed her bet on as she thrust her fist in the air when she found out she have won the bet once more.

"Yahoo!" Lyana hollered collecting her current money as she greedily placed them in her wallet. Just as she was about to leave, the female noticed that there are thugs surrounding her, and they are pretty much not please that they lost the bet.

"Ei, you look like da one that beat us in da Chocobo Bet, aren't ya?" The big, brawly one, apparently the leader of the said thugs, boomed, as he come closer to notice that she was a pretty young thing to consider with. "Although with dat face of yers, you could be mah lady luck. Come with me and meh crew and we'll show you a good time, Ms. Luck!"

Now, Lyana doesn't much appreciate her 'gambling abilities' being called luck, which is more appropriate to most out there, but then she was bored and needed someone to vent her oppression with, in which case, the thugs were very unlucky to meet up such a person like her, now that her homicidal tendencies have aroused her to have her fill with a fight.

With a sharp sigh, stuffing her wallet back at her purse, Lyana pulled out her tonfas as she aimed them at the leader's head, and without hesitation, pulled the trigger as one by one, they fall on the ground like flies. Well, she IS a Turk, no doubt, they should know when or when not to piss off a female like her, now that she doesn't really care about killing. Nobody saw the attacker, sadly enough, but Lyana was more than satisfy to kill anyone for that matter. Ah, how she love being a Turk, people would step out of her way and at the same time, gave her the right to kill just for the heck of it, and she even gains money at it. How she love her life!

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 1. Yeah, I know, it's more of the character, but Chapter 2 will be the in-dept between her and Vincent. Just giving you a sneak about it. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2: Revenue of Indulgence

**Provident Malice**

By: Saiyukigallie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, any of its characters nor everything in it, Square Enix does. The only thing I own is the lead OC character, Lyana Alastar, and everything about her, even her limit breaks. Yeah, call me sentimental for all heaven's care, but I won't budge.

Oh, and one more thing, I don't take flames too kindly now since my Senior High school life kind of suck on me. Thank you.

Wow, I can't believe I say this but I actually got gusto to continue this story. Not that I don't want to continue this, but I just think that I hope my juices for fan fiction goes on. Ah, well, I'll just go with the flow in this one. Yay for us! Anyway, not really sure how many chapters do I have to be stuck in the '30 years before the game start' story before the real 'fun' begins, might be up till chapter 4 or 5, but after that, we'll start with the in-game story. Well, that's it for the updates. Yeah, I know, this sounded as dead-serious, not the usual me, but then again.

WARNING: there are some medium curses in here in which I hope I won't get banned for it. Very sorry!

* * *

Chapter 2: Reverie of Indulgence

…_I never thought I would say this, but what is this feeling inside of me? Is this a part of me or another whole being inside of me? I don't really care, but then, is this what I think it is? It's driving me crazy, and it made me want to kill…_

Another day drowning by and she already regretted being a Turk in the first place; it's a great bore for the likes of her kind. After the incident in the Golden Saucer, she got a stern sermon from President Shin-Ra and she was quite pissed at that one, at the brink of screwing his head off and kills him, but her conscience got a hold of her, if she has one anyway, and decided to just nod and say she won't do it again. Waiting for both Lucrecia and Vincent to finish their meeting, as they decided that she was to be on a look-out for terrorists or whatsoever, Lyana leaned on the couch at the lobby of the building, her hands placed at the backrest as she absentmindedly counted the tiles on the ceiling, just to pass the time. No killing, no fun. _Oh, joy…_

"Man, what's taking them so long?" She whined after a while, ranting like a spoiled ten year old in which rewarded her with an odd looks from everyone near her radius. She only stopped when she heard the door closed and there stood Lucrecia, looking a little troubled and sad. She wondered what's wrong when she noticed Vincent trailing behind as the auburn-haired female suddenly bolted upright and dashed towards the male. "VINCENT!" Lyana chimed cheerfully but she was ignored by the male, whom by now noticed that he was a bit gloomier than usual. This made the female ticked off as to wonder why she was being ignored by both of them for no reason but the male should know that he was dumped by Lucrecia for a very reason in which the Young Turk doesn't know. Seeing the two out of sigh, she just sighed sharply and decided to 'play' somewhere else, most probably pestering on Hojo and Professor Gack instead. _This is getting better every second… _

* * *

"HOJO, COME OUT OF YOUR LAB, RIGHT NOW, AND I'M BORED!"

Those piercing screech could make everyone insane, and everyone should know by now what status Hojo is as he just calmly opened the door to his lab to reveal a very bored and fuming Turk, her hands crossed and her face etched with a scowl.

"Ah, Ms. Alastar, I was wondering when you will visit my laboratory." Hojo said pleasantly, gesturing the female in. Of course, there's always something sinister inside his lab as lot of experiment and coarse creatures are inside but for Lyana Alastar, this is like paradise to her. She always wondered how did Hojo does it, and she always wonder if he can let her stab the splicing knife to any of his nearly-living creatures. It's always her dream to do that, and she loves every thought of it. Gack pulled a chair for the female to seat on as she began to babble about useless things about Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent, in which she had no idea Hojo was also a part of this twisted plot and that she will be soon enough. The mad scientist listened at the young, naïve girl's ramble with a twisted smile in his face as he continued with his mad schemes with one of the creatures when she jumped from her seat and peeked towards Hojo's shoulders.

"Ooh, what are you doing?" Lyana spoke with such innocence in her tone, forgetting all her anger towards the two.

The scientist looked at her through his glasses as he adjusted it a bit before answering her. "Want to try slicing its innards?" Hojo offered, handling the splicing tool at the female's hand in which she immediately agreed and, with a sadistic-like smile in her face, began to slowly torturing the poor being, savoring every moment of it, every bit of pain she let it transfer to it just so she can satisfy her thirst for pain and torment.

Ever since then, whenever Lyana was bored or pissed off, she always head towards Hojo's Laboratory and became his personal 'splicing' acquaintance, letting her do anything that requires her to either torture or slice up parts of a live beings, in which she was more than glad to agree. Neither Lucrecia nor Vincent knew of this, but they are certain that she was acting more sinisterly 'sweet' than usual and that wasn't even good in her image, not one bit, especially if she hangs around with the likes of the mad scientist. They don't know why she was pissed, but they sure know that she was crazier than usual, and a bit silent towards them. Maybe she was giving them a silent treatment, they thought, but whatever the reasons behind it, she just won't talk to them except being address about her duties as a bodyguard and a Turk.

* * *

It was late at night, past twelve, when there's a ring on the phone and, hesitant and groggy at first, Lyana dragged herself from the comforts of her bed towards the stand in which she grabbed the receiver and placed it at her ear, groggily asking who is the caller. It was Lucrecia and she sounded worried… or scared.

She let her talk her side as the female Turk nodded, and then her eyes widen as she ordered the female scientist to get a hold to herself and returned the receiver to the phone as she immediately dashed to get herself dressed and headed towards to where Lucrecia is. As soon as she arrived, Lucrecia told her about Vincent in a fight with some terrorists and needed assistance. About time too, since she was just as half-pissed as she were before and needed to vent off her anger management towards those damn terrorists. With her tonfas equipped, Lyana dashed towards where Vincent is as she perfectly shot the heads of the enemy one by one, but they were more than she have expected.

"Where were you?" Vincent growled between shots from his gun. "You were supposed to be with Lucrecia 24/7, why are you slouching around like an idiot?"

"Am not!" Lyana shouted back avoiding an attack from the enemy and counter-attacked it with the metal pipe of her Tonfa. "Why, can't you even defend her all by yourself? You seem to be confident with your abilities too well that you forgot that there's another Turk who also has the same job!" With her and Vincent nagging at each other, it's a wonder why they haven't ripped each of their heads before. Not only the male Turk made her piss off beyond heavens, she was now accused as lazy and useless, in which both of them wasn't making her any better. The fight kept on until the terrorists retreated, leaving the two Turks alone who were in a heated argument asides from the corpses lying around the place and Lucrecia, who seemed to came out from her place at last.

"If you didn't just roam off where you shouldn't have, this wouldn't happen in the first place!"

"You keep ignoring me as if I'm an annoying pest to you!"

"Well, you ARE an annoying pest!"

"I am not, Jerk!"

"Shut up, Btch!"

"Jackss!"

"Whre!"

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

The two stopped to see Lucrecia Crescent, not pleased with the two's attitude towards each other as she crossed her arms, turned around and stomped off the scene, leaving both of them dumbstruck. It was a complete silence, only with a chirp of a cricket, before a sound was made and it came from the raven-haired male's side.

"Now look what you've done," Vincent scowled, his blue orbs pierced through the female with anger. "You made her upset and it's all because of your whiny attitude!"

"My attitude?" Lyana protest, returning the same, verging anger he gave her. "MY attitude? Why, Mr. I-am-so­-great-I-should-be-better, I'm not the only one who has that attitude. Last I heard, you have the same attitude problems, only ten times worse than mine, and you blame me for it?" She growled. He snorted at her statement as he aimed his gun at her forehead, the same goes for the female, too pissed off at each other to say anything else. Before anything happened, however, the female turned around and stomped her way out of the picture in which he was right all along, she was getting more and more annoying and cannot admit it but to give in to what he says. Besides, he's older than her, and better, so why should she argue back and he's right. Maybe a Turk job wasn't really suited for her; maybe she's better off going solo once more. It _was_ her fault Lucrecia nearly got caught and now she just had enough of the two bickering. Now she have a long-term mood swings for a time being in this.

For a few days, Lyana Alastar didn't show up in the HQ, nor anywhere near it (although she have sent word to the president that she will be having her 'day-off' for a few days due to 'health problems') as she lie in her bed the whole morning, thinking how useless and annoying she is, and only drowning herself with gambling, which was a good thing since she always won anyway. It kind off made her lazy, if not depressed, but if she were depress, she was pretty good at it since she sometimes have mood swings back in her house after every gamble (and kill) in which she gave off some sinister-like laughter. She had to admit, she missed her job as a Turk, and she just hoped Lucrecia would cool off for her to say sorry. Too bad Vincent was a jerk, he had such a handsome face to boot, enough to make her swoon a bit if it weren't for his foul attitude towards her. Men.

* * *

It has been a week and the female was making her lunch when the phone ring as she answer it whilst taking a bite in her cold cut sandwich.

"'Lo?" The female said, supporting the receiver with her shoulder and her cheek, holding the place and the sub from her hands.

"Lyana, it's me, Lucrecia." The voice of Lucrecia Crescent said to the other line. "Are you ok back there, I heard from the president that you're having health problems."

'_Ah, yes,'_ Lyana thought, thanking her creative mind for that lie. "Yeah, sad, isn't it?" She said in a half-sarcastic tone in which the brunette caught on. "Why, what's calling you, just want to say to me to get well?"

For a young female, she sure knows her ways, the scientist thought with a sigh as she nodded and replied. "Well, yes, but there's also a reason why I called, I hope you don't mind." She said, sighed, and started to talk once more, not waiting for another second. "I just talked to Vincent and asked him about the problem with you two," Pause. "I don't understand why he's like that towards you, but I'm really sorry for how he acts to you, I believe part of it was my fault." And she told her about her bearing a child of none other than Hojo, her rejection of Vincent's undying love and the fact that Hojo had done something to her child, injecting it with Jenova cells. For the first time, the female Turk felt pure spite towards on what Hojo did to Lucrecia and a great pity towards the male Turk as she now understood why he was like this. No wonder he was greatly annoyed at her, and that made her feel like the bad guy, trying to separate the two by being her annoying, optimistic self. After Lucrecia ended her story, she felt silent, waiting for another outburst from the other line but came none. It was weird, not hearing like that from Lyana. Usually, when she calls her and told her about some problems regarding some stuff, she would do an outburst, but this time she was as silent as ice, taking her time to seep in all of this information. For Lyana, this is too much to bear, but somehow, she understood and began to regain her composure once more.

Placing the plate and her food down for a while, the red-head spoke in a tone Lucrecia would never imagine for her to hear; her voice was as soft and solemn, as if it held such a tragic in it.

"You know," Lyana began. "To tell you frankly, I'm not really happy with myself, I was just pretending to be optimistic and happy for others not to bother with me at all." She said truthfully, escaping a sigh from her lips. "I understand how Vincent feels, I've been stupid, but all I just wanted was to have something for me to forget everything, I'd do anything to escape reality, to believe that I was only living in a dream and someday someone would just wake me up saying 'Lyana, wake up, time for school.' And return to my normal life. But it never came." The brunette was shock to hear such words from the hype and cheerful female she once knew the one who always wanted to be the first in battle and the one who always goes in for the first kill, the homicidal fiend in which she and Vincent knew. She was quite different, right now; quite _different_.

"Alastar? You still with us?"

The female snapped out from her trance as she blinked and then replied at Lucrecia in her normal tone, as if she hasn't said anything about anything before the call.

"Oh, sorry, dozed off. Don't worry; be back at work by tomorrow, promise!" She said in a cheerful tone once more, which made the female at the other line worried at the sudden change. After a few talks, the two hanged up as the auburn-haired female resumed her lunch, feeling a lot lighter and better than before. Maybe Vincent may forgive him for her insolent innocence, who knows, only fate knows.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Sorry for the cuss, once more, and I hope I won't get banned. Yeah, I know. Yeah, longer than expected, but better. Yay for me and inspiration! 


End file.
